


El mortífago y la princesa

by Druida (Cariton)



Series: Dónde te lleven tus pies [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-09
Updated: 2012-08-09
Packaged: 2017-11-11 18:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cariton/pseuds/Druida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Él es inestable y violento. Ella es todo piernas y cabellera. El problema está en que las historias de amor entre mortífagos y miembros de la Orden del Fénix nunca salen bien, ¿o sí?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Amor

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a JK. 
> 
> Este fic participa en el reto **"Viñetas de emociones"** para el foro de **La noble y ancestral casa de los Black**. Creo que tengo que avisar que esta es una historia continuada. No creo que se entienda la primera sin la segunda o la tercera sin la primera. Pero bueno, ahí esta.
> 
> Gracias a **Eria** y a **Lilith Evans Black** por el beteo.

_Hay solamente una cosa infame en el amor, y es la falsedad ― Paul Bourget_

Voldemort se ha rodeado de seguidores durante todos estos años. Algunos creen en su causa, en la pureza de sangre. Otros buscaban un poder que sólo pueden alcanzar sirviéndole. Los hay que experimentan una mezcla de las dos, como su prima segunda Bellatrix. Evan, sin embargo, sólo está allí por la lucha. La acción y la emoción son los ingredientes claves de su vida. 

Nunca le dio demasiada importancia a la sangre. No es tan ingenuo como para pensar que haber nacido de muggles o de magos te hace diferente, ha visto a Snape hacer magia y prefiere no meterse en medio de sus maldiciones por muy muggle que sea su padre. Evan escogió su bando en base a las preferencias de su padre y no cree que se vaya a arrepentir de su decisión. La otra opción está plagada de santurrones y moralistas, gente que se escandalizaría al verle luchar. 

Unos aburridos, concluye mientras apura su whisky de fuego. Es su costumbre favorita: después matar a un par de sangresucias, ir al Caldero Chorreante y tomarse una copa con los chicos. Su pandilla del colegio. Wilkes, Snape, Avery y Mulciber. Deja el vaso con un golpe seco sobre la mesa. 

Aunque, por supuesto, esos idiotas cada día están más paranoicos y temen que salga un auror de detrás de cada esquina. Así que, esta noche, después de torturar a una familia de traidores a la sangre hasta la muerte, Evan ha ido a cumplir su tradición. Aunque sea solo. 

La puerta que conduce al Londres muggle se abre y entra en el establecimiento, calada hasta los huesos, una mujer. Aunque más que una mujer son las piernas más largas que ha visto Evan en su vida pegadas a una cabeza llena de rizos dorados. 

La bruja saca su varita y se seca con un hechizo rápido antes de ir directa a la barra. Tom, el dueño del local, la atiende con media sonrisa. Evan aprovecha para mirarla: sus piernas, alargadas y delgadas, que terminan en unos botines de piel de dragón; su espalda delgada y recta; la curva de sus caderas… Evan se moja los labios. 

Ella gira la cabeza y clava sus ojos azules en él, como si hubiera adivinado sus pensamientos. Evan sonríe un poco y levanta su copa vacía como saludo. Sabe que la ha visto antes en alguna parte, aunque no puede recordar donde. 

Rápidamente toma una decisión: puede que haya llegado solo, pero no piensa irse a casa de la misma manera. Así que se levanta con cierta parsimonia y se dirige con paso firma hacia ella. Sus botas repiquetean contra el suelo de madera vieja, produciendo un taconeo que reverbera por todo el establecimiento. La chica rubia vuelve a girar la cabeza y a clavar sus ojos azules en él, curiosa. 

Evan sonríe de nuevo, con esa media sonrisa que siempre vuelve locas a las chicas, y se deja caer a su lado. 

― Ponme otra, Tom― pide, intentando sonar casual. 

Siente sus ojos clavados en él, así que levanta la mirada. 

― ¿Nos conocemos?― pregunta ella con voz suave, casi como un susurro. Evan sonríe: además de ser todo piernas y cabellera, tiene una voz preciosa. 

― Puede, soy Evan Rosier― responde con voz ronca, sin apartar la mirada de ella. 

Ella parpadea lentamente y arruga un poco el entrecejo, haciendo un pequeño mohín con sus labios, como si intentara localizarle. Al final suspira y niega con la cabeza. 

― Yo soy Marlene, Marlene McKinnon. 

Rápidamente Evan la recuerda. Ravenclaw, dos años mayor que él, sangre limpia. Todo piernas, cabellera y una voz preciosa. 

― Yo sí me acuerdo de ti― comenta, mojando sus labios con la bebida que Tom ha hecho aparecer delante suya. ―. Cantabas en el coro, ¿verdad? 

Ella se ruboriza hasta las cejas y ríe nerviosa. 

― Sólo un trimestre, el profesor Flitwick me pidió que lo dejara porque, definitivamente, no tengo buena voz. 

El corazón de Evan da un salto al escuchar su risa. 

― Pues yo creo que tienes una voz preciosa― repone y ella sonríe un poco más. 

Y entonces Evan se da cuenta de que está jodido. Bien jodido. No puede creer que haya dicho eso, que esté sonriendo como un imbécil o que el corazón le lata más fuerte que cuando lanza la Cruciatus. Se siente un poco mareado, con la mirada penetrante de Marlene sobre él. 

Se lleva la copa a los labios y bebe un trago corto, buscando fuerzas. 

― Voy a hacer una cosa― informa―, una cosa que llevo queriendo hacer desde que te he visto entrar por esa puerta. 

Ella ladea un poco la cabeza y le mira con el entrecejo fruncido. 

― ¿El…? 

Evan se inclina un poco y la besa. Sabe a café y huele a humedad. La besa lentamente, casi dubitativo. Se sentiría más seguro con su varita en la mano, asegurándose de hacerla sufrir. Pero todo lo que quiere hacer es que se sienta bien, que le guste. Y es que Evan es un novato en esto del amor, o lo que sea que sienta. 

Por suerte para él, al otro lado de sus labios Marlene jadea y cierra los ojos, colgándose de su cuello. 

Esa noche no vuelve solo a su casa. Ni la siguiente, ni la siguiente. Poco a poco, Marlene se va volviendo una constate de su vida. Tan necesaria como respirar, como luchar, como matar. 

Está enamorado de ella hasta los huesos. 

~X~ 

_Continuará._


	2. Decepción

_Decepción (Del lat. deceptĭo, ―ōnis). f. Pesar causado por un desengaño._

En la casa solo se oyen los gemidos de la mujer, una sangresucia que fue a Hufflepuff. Evan la recuerda porque una vez hizo que explotara su caldero en clase de pociones. Sus gemidos, sus lloros y sus súplicas se elevan por toda la casa, componiendo la armonía más hermosa que ha oído en su vida. Bueno, casi, solo Marlene es capaz de igualarla. Aunque, por supuesto, sus gemidos son de… otro tipo. 

Wilkes está a su lado. Ha maniatado a la hermana de la mujer y disfruta mientras Evan la tortura. Una y otra vez lanza la Cruciatus sobre ella, saboreando sus convulsiones, relamiéndose los labios. Son un buen equipo, se dice Evan mientras aparta la varita. La mujer jadea y se enrolla en sí misma, como si ese simple gesto pudiera protegerla. 

― Pensé que a estas alturas ya habría llegado alguien― se queja Wilkes, apuntando a la chica―: ¡Crucio! 

Ella vuelve a retorcerse y a gritar, tirada de cualquier manera sobre el suelo. 

― Esto se está volviendo muy poco emocionante― coincide Evan negando con la cabeza―. ¿Te acuerdas de aquella vez que los aurores llegaron en menos de dos minutos? 

Es un buen recuerdo. Se cargaron a dos antes de desaparecer. Evan aún conserva una cicatriz que le cruza la espalda de ese encuentro. 

― Qué decepción― se lamenta Wilkes apartando la varita―. ¿Las matamos y nos vamos a tomar una copa? 

Las dos mujeres jadean con fuerza e intentan resistirse. Casi pueden saborear su miedo. 

― Si, será lo mejor― y después, se dice Evan, irá a buscar a Marlene. Está demasiado excitado para no hacerlo―. ¡Avada Kedavra! 

Un rayo verde impacta contra el cuerpo de la mujer a la que habían estado torturando. Se oye un golpe seco, su cabeza contra el suelo. 

― Bien, y ahora… ― Evan se detuvo en medio de la frase, arrugando el ceño. Está seguro de que acaba de oír algo. 

― ¡Déjame hacerlo a mí!― exclama Wilkes apuntándola con su varita―. Podríamos hacerlo lentamente, ¿qué te parece? 

― Cállate― ordena Evan e intenta agudizar su oído. Sí, claramente alguien acaba de entrar en la casa. Se oyen sus pasos, un suave taconeo que pretende ser amortiguado, silencioso, ignorado―. Encárgate tú de ella, voy a ver a nuestra visita. 

Wilkes asiente fervientemente y Evan deja la sala, andando con paso tranquilo. Sus botas hacen ruido al caminar, pero él no necesita ocultarse. 

Sabe que el miedo siempre juega a su favor. 

Abre la puerta al salón de una patada, con teatralidad y da un par de pasos rápidos hacia delante. 

El aire se escapa de sus pulmones en cuanto la ve. Está pálida, pero más hermosa que nunca. Tiene el cabello largo y dorado, suelto y rizado, la mirada impenetrable y unos pantalones que se ajustan deliciosamente a su cuerpo. 

Abre la boca para hablar, pero ella lo hace antes, apuntándolo con su varita. 

― Hola, Evan. 

Evan parpadea algo confuso: no sabe qué hace allí, no sabe cómo le ha reconocido con su máscara puesta y, por Merlín, no sabe qué hace que no la está besando. 

Marlene mira a ambos lados sin apartar su varita de él y susurra. 

― ¿Estás solo? 

― ¿Marlene?― atina a decir ―, ¿qué estás haciendo? Baja eso antes de que te hagas daño. 

― Responde a mi maldita pregunta― sisea sin parpadear. 

Evan se quita la máscara. Necesita ganar tiempo, no tiene ni idea de lo que está pasando, pero sólo sabe que no puede permitir que Wilkes la descubra. Si lo hace… Bueno, si lo hace probablemente tenga que buscarse una novia nueva. Y de verdad que le gusta Marlene. 

― Venga, nena, baja eso y hablemos― pide, bajando la voz. El corazón le late con demasiada fuerza, ¿cuántos magos en su sano juicio entrarían en una casa sobre la que está la Marca del Amo? 

― ¡Contesta!― apremia ella en el mismo tono. 

― Pajarito… 

― ¡Cállate! ¡Estoy harta de oírte llamarme así!― su tono se vuelve un poco más agudo―. ¡Estoy harta de tener que sonreírte y besarte y… y…! 

Evan da un paso atrás sin acabar comprender. Aprieta la varita con una de sus manos, ha dolido como una maldición. 

― No… No te entiendo― susurra. 

― Siempre has sido un imbécil, Evan― le espeta. La varita le tiembla un poco entre sus dedos―. ¿De verdad que creías que no sabía quién eras? ¿Qué no sabía para quién trabajabas? 

Los ojos de Evan se abren de par en par, por la sorpresa. Siente algo amargo en la boca y un extraño dolor en el pecho. Aprieta los labios y ella continúa hablando, en un susurro. 

― ¿Las has matado? A Rosie y a Jean― ella parpadea, unas lágrimas han acudido rápidamente a sus preciosos ojos―. ¿En serio pensabas que yo podía querer a alguien como tú? ¡A un jodido mortífago! 

Evan sonríe un poco. Estúpida, ha hablado tan alto que Wilkes se ha debido de dar cuenta ya que realmente no están solos. 

― Entonces― susurra, intentando matar el dolor que lo corroe―, entonces… ¿Para qué? 

Marlene cierra los ojos y bufa. 

― ¿Para qué va a ser? ¡Para espiaros! ¿Sabes lo suelta que tienes la lengua cuando estás cachondo? 

Evan baja la mirada. Arde como mil demonios. Es como si algo se hundiera dentro de él lentamente. Cada vez más profundo. Quiere gritarle, decirle que la quería, que la amaba. Que hubiese hecho (casi) cualquier cosa por ella. 

Que es todo piernas y cabellera. 

― ¿Y a qué estás esperando?― le espeta, sin preocuparse ya por su tono―. Adelante, hazlo. 

Abre sus brazos dispuesto recibir un último golpe, uno que acabe con él. Ella parpadea, aprieta aún más su varita y mira a la puerta, dubitativa. 

― Yo… La Orden está a punto de llegar― algo termina de resquebrajarse dentro de Evan. 

La Orden, su pajarito trabaja para la Orden del Fénix. 

~X~ 

_Continuará._


	3. Culpabilidad

_Nihil est miserius quam animus hominis conscius ― Plauto_

― ¿A qué temes, pajarito?― dice Evan con su voz seductora, dando un paso hacia delante, aún con sus brazos extendidos―. Termina lo que empezaste, puta. 

Marlene parpadea y da un paso atrás, como si aquellas palabras le hubiesen dolido especialmente. Entrecierra los ojos, como intentando serenarse. Evan sólo puede pensar en seguir provocándola. Tiene que conseguir que le ataque. 

― Vamos, adelante. Atrévete. 

― ¡Desmaius!― chilla ella, al fin, agitando su varita. 

El plan de Evan era dejarse hacer. Quizá algo de dolor físico fuera capaz de aliviar la pena que lo corroía, pero cuando ve el rayo rojizo que vuela hacia él se aparta con un giro practicado en cientos de duelos. La apunta con su varita y un hechizo corre a sus labios antes, incluso, de que pueda llegar a pensarlo: 

― ¡Sectumsempra! 

El hechizo, que se lo ha visto lanzar miles de veces a Snape, golpea a Marlene en el pecho y en el rostro. Es un hechizo poderoso, doloroso y mortal si se sabe utilizar bien. Ella chilla, con los ojos abiertos de par en par y cae hacia atrás. 

― ¡Rosier!― jadea Wilkes bajando las escaleras y llegando hasta él―. ¿Qué…? 

Los preciosos ojos de Marlene están clavados en los suyos, fríos, inertes, acusadores. Siente un nudo en su garganta y aparta la mirada. Tiene el pecho abierto y la sangre, roja, tan roja que parece carmín, le empapa sus rizos rubios y la moqueta. 

― Un miembro de la Orden― murmura Evan, intentando eliminar cualquier sentimiento de sus palabras. 

Wilkes se acerca a ella. Toma su muñeca entre sus dedos y busca su pulso. 

― Muerta― susurra con una sonrisa de placer. Pasa su mano a lo largo de su brazo, hasta su hombro y acaricia su rostro. 

Una oleada de rabia inunda a Evan. 

― ¡NO LA TOQUES! 

Aparta a Wilkes con una patada. Ha sido algo tan visceral que no ha llegado, si quiera, a apuntarle con su varita. Sólo tiene que alejarlo. No puede tocarla, no. Nadie la puede tocar ya. Es suya, completamente suya. 

Marlene le sigue mirando y Evan se remueve nervioso. 

― Deberíamos marcharnos. 

― Pero a ti… ¿qué mierda te pasa?― gruñe Wilkes desde el suelo. 

Evan no puede decírselo. No tiene palabras que expliquen la presión que siente en el estómago, el dolor de su pecho, el peso de la mirada de Marlene sobre sus hombros, la risa que ya nunca va a volver a oír. Sus jadeos, esa hermosa armonía que le volvía loco. 

― Vámonos― ordena con voz trémula. Quiere agacharse y cogerla en brazos, llevársela consigo para que ya nadie pueda separarlos, pero a la vez teme sus silencios. No podrá soportar eternamente esa mirada vacía, vacía de emociones y de sentimientos… Vacía de ella. 

Wilkes se levanta lentamente. 

― Estás loco. Completamente loco. 

Evan simplemente sonríe, aunque es una sonrisa vacía de cualquier emoción. Casi tan vacía como sus ojos. 

― Cállate. 

Un estruendo hace que ambos hombres se volteen hacia la entrada de la casa. La puerta ha salido volando y se ha estampado contra la pared de enfrente. Evan levanta su varita, de nuevo, con el corazón en un puño. 

La Orden está a punto de llegar, había dicho Marlene. La Orden está a punto de llegar. La Orden está a punto de llegar. La Orden está a punto de llegar. Sus palabras resonaban una y otra vez contra su cabeza, como un dulce (y tormentoso) repiqueteo. 

Wilkes agita su varita y lanza uno de los sofás del apartamento contra la puerta, que se desvanece antes de llegar a golpear a nadie. 

― ¡Nos vamos!― gruñe Wilkes, agarrando a Evan del antebrazo y tirando de él. 

― ¡No!― se suelta rápidamente y apunta a la entrada―. ¿No querías a los aurores? ¡Pues es tu momento! 

Ellos se la habían robado, le habían obligado a matarla. No iba a perdonárselo. No podía, tenía… Sí, tenía que acabar con ellos. Con todos y cada uno de ellos. Por Marlene. Por él. Quizá así Marlene dejaría de mirarlo con aquella expresión acusadora. 

~X~ 

― ¡Sectumsempra!― grita Evan desde el suelo. Apenas puede sentir su cuerpo y tiene la vista nublada. Nota a su lado a Marlene, rígida. Su mirada posada en él, lo mira con esos ojos muertos. Da igual lo que haga, lo que diga, lo que sienta. Nota su mirada que se clava hasta lo más profundo de su ser. 

Ya no la ve. Sólo es un borrón, una impresión, una cicatriz, una huella. Ya no es Marlene, todo piernas y cabellera. Ahora solo tiene ojos. Unos ojos azules, muertos, que le seguirán hasta el mismísimo infierno. 

― ¡Hijo de mala banshee!― gruñe una voz grave. 

Alguien le da una patada en el costado y Evan se retuerce. El impulso del golpe hace que se gire hasta que nota su hombro, están tan cerca que, si tuviera fuerzas, podría abrazarla, podría volver a tocarla. 

― ¡Marlene!― oye como jadea una voz, un borrón se lanza a su lado. Tiene el cabello oscuro y largo―. ¡Marlene, di algo! ¡Hijo de puta! 

Alguien le golpea. Le da un puñetazo, otro y otro más, mientras todo se va oscureciendo a su alrededor. Intenta respirar lentamente, necesita olerla una vez más. 

― ¡Sirius, ya es suficiente!― gruñe la voz grave―. Vete a ver si el otro está muerto… 

― ¡La han matado, Moody!― grita Sirius Black. 

Evan intenta sonreír, pero todo lo que consigue es dibujar una mueca que sabe a sangre. Cierra los ojos y respira muy lentamente. Alarga su mano, en un último esfuerzo, y atrapa la de Marlene entre sus dedos. Fría y pequeña, como siempre. 

_Yo te quería_ , piensa con rabia. _Lo siento_ , añade otra voz en su cabeza. 

Pero los muertos no perdonan. 

Nunca lo hacen. 

~X~ 

_Fin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, antes de que nadie me corrija, tengo que explicar la razón por la cual decidí que la chica de Rosier fuera Marlene en vez de otra cualquiera. Y es que releyendo los libros descubrí algo. 
> 
> En el quinto libro Moody dice que a Marlene y a toda su familia los mataron los mortífagos. La gente normalmente tiende a pensar que los mataron a todos junticos, pero realmente hay algunas pistas que indican lo contrario. Veamos: 
> 
>   * Moody dijo que a Marlene la habían matado dos días después de sacar la foto. Después añade que su familia también murió. Esa forma de expresarlo es un poco ambigua y puede dar a entender que no murieron a la vez. 
>   * Moody tenía la nariz entera. La cicatriz de la nariz se la hizo Evan antes de que lo mataran. Es decir, cerca de un año antes de que Voldemort cayera. Huelga decir que esto nos data la muerte de Marlene, al menos, un año antes de la caída de Voldemort. 
>   * Lily escribió en su carta a Sirius que los McKinnon habían muerto el verano previo a la caída de Voldemort. Es decir, apenas unos meses antes. 
> 

> 
> En fin, creo que ya ha quedado clara mi postura. Muchas gracias por leer.


End file.
